


Spoil My Night

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cheating, Drug Use, F/F, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Violence, haha theres some heavy shit, kaede big big lesbian, shuichis kind of a dick lmao, the Irumeno is in the past, the Saimatsu is one sided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kaede was going big. she had everything, fame, fortune, and... forced love. but is it really worth being famous, having your songs loved by everyone, if you couldnt love who you wanted to love?aka: why spoil your night when you could finally have everything youve ever wanted?dumb au where kaede's a singer who meets miu lmao.





	1. night

**Author's Note:**

> I know what I'm doin' ain't right  
> But ain't no need to spoil my night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kaede meets a girl at a party.

“Congrats on the new hit, Kaede!”

Another single released that hit the top 100. 

Since Kaede Akamatsu was a young girl, she had dreamed of becoming something big. Before, she just played piano, but she began singing, found a studio and manager, and just continued to gain success. She was going big, and nothing was going to stop her.

She’d recently released a new song, another one about another boy, the tale of the intense rollercoaster of love that only leaves you wanting to ride again. But... that wasn’t really what Kaede wanted.

Shuichi was nice. Kaede would admit that Shuichi was more attractive than other boys. The two of them had been dating for almost four months now, both of them rising stars. Yes, Shuichi was kind, sweet, and funny, but not really the type of guy Kaede was looking for. 

Kaede would rather be with someone with longer hair, feminine style, boobs... yeah, she didn’t exactly like guys. 

Kaede was a lesbian, but she couldn’t exactly show that to the world. If her fans knew she were a lesbian, shed lose everything she had worked for. And although it hurt, forcing herself to love someone she saw nothing in, she knew she had to do it for herself.

With the release of her new song, Kaede felt she deserved a break, a celebration. She was always invited to parties and get togethers with other artists and celebrities, but never had the time to attend. Usually, she was working on a new project with her manager, or had to attend with Shuichi.

But for once, Shuichi was busy, and her manager suggested she take a day off. 

So she picked up her phone.

6 missed messages from Angie

Kaede! There’s gonna be a party at my place!

Maybe you and Shuichi could stop by?

Theres a fuck ton of people waiting to congratulate you on your latest release

And youve been all cooped up lately

You deserve a break

I hope to see you!

There wasn’t much of a need to respond. Maybe it’d be nice to surprise her friend.

The musician decided it would be best to take an uber to angies place. She slipped on the orange sherpa jacket she almost always wore, and contacted the uber.

angie was also reaching a high point in her music career, and was living her best life in her penthouse. it’d been a while since the two had spoken face to face.

kaede stepped out of the uber, and made her way into the building.

upon arriving at the suite, the girl was hit with the smell of weed and the sight of all kinds of faces, some familiar and some unknown. there were a few bodyguards at the party, which seemed useless if practically everyone was using drugs at the event.

a stranger threw their arm around kaede’s shoulders. “hey, congrats on the single! I’m a big fan, when’s the album dropping?”

mmm, maybe this was a bad idea after all. deciding to spend time with angie, only to have to dodge strangers acting like they knew her all night would be a massive pain.

by the time she had made it through the sea of guests, it appeared angie was flirting with one of the guards, who blushed fiercely and giggled at angies jokes. angie wore one of the many large coats she traditionally wore, along with many rings and a gold chain around her neck, while her body guard wore a casual blazer over a tank top and dress pants.

the smaller girl noticed kaede, and threw her arms around her. 

“Kaede! I’m so glad you finally made it!”

“Yeah, I guess I am too. Nice to get out of the recording studio for once, Kirumi likes to keep me in there till I get it perfect.”

The two stepped apart after the embrace, and Angie noticed the blonde’s boyfriend was nowhere in sight.

“Say, where’s your boyfriend? I rarely see you two apart!”

“Oh, uh, he’s just out with some friends. He said he was stressed and wanted to catch up with them, I guess.”

“Ah, I see. Oh, I should introduce you to my friend! This is Tenko!”

The muscular girl turned to shake Kaede’s hand.

“I’m one of Angie’s bodyguards. It’s a pleasure to meet one of my boss’s allies!” She spoke, firmly shaking Kaede’s hand.

Kaede smiled. “Pleasure to meet you as well.” 

Before the three of them could continue their conversation, someone had accidentally hit Kaede in the shoulder.

“Oh fuck! Sorry.”

“Oh, uh-“Kaede’s breath stopped for a moment as she faced the culprit.

The slightly taller girl wore a leather jacket, along with ripped skinny jeans and high heels that helped show off her curves. Her curly strawberry blonde hair was tied up in a high ponytail, and her jacket’s collar was undone in a way that showed off her cleavage. Alot. She couldn’t help but stare at the girl’s large, large chest. 

Kaede had not even seen her face yet, but when she finally pulled away from the girls beautiful boobs, her face only turned a deeper red upon noticing her beautiful face that shared the same flush of red as her own did. 

The two did not exchange any words, only staring into each other’s eyes. That was, until the other girl spoke up.

“Uh, do you have a fuckin problem or somethin? If you wanna keep staring at these beauties, just ask for a fuckin picture!”

“I! uh-“Before Kaede could even form a full sentence; the strawberry blonde had left the trio.

“W-....who... the fuck.... was THAT.”

“Oh! That’s Miu Iruma, a friend of a friend of mine. She and Himiko used to work together, but they had a fallout. To be honest, I don’t even know why she’s even here.”

“Should I kick her out?” Tenko asked, preparing to walk towards the intruder.

“No wait! She hasn’t done anything wrong, she just bumped into me!”

Angie shifted her wait to her other leg, rolling up the sleeves of her coat. “That’s fair.”

It was hard for Kaede to focus on anything other than that girl. Her eyes, her hair, her... chest... everything just made Kaede feel something in her that she’d never felt before with Shuichi, or with any of the boys shed ever been with.

“I’m gonna talk to her.”

“Oh, alright! See you around I guess?”

Kaede quickly began making her way through the crowd. Before she knew it, she had found Miu again.

The taller girl was talking to a guy that was practically her height, most likely taller if she were to remove her heels. She appeared to be smoking something, most likely a joint, similar to what many others were doing at the party. 

The blonde tapped on Mius shoulder in an attempt to grab her attention. 

“Hey.”

“The fuck do you-“ Miu had not gotten a proper view of the girl during their encounter minutes ago, and boy was she upset that she had not. The blonde was fucking beautiful. Miu knew she liked girls, but this girl was perfect, prettier than any girl shed ever met before.

“Uh... are you okay?”

“FUCK-I mean, yeah, why the fuck wouldn’t I be? the only issue is some bitch is messing with me and my valuable time.”

“It doesn’t look like you’re doing anything but getting high. And do you even know who I am? Kaede Akamatsu, singer and songwriter, just released a new single-“

“Yeah yeah, that’s all anyone’s fuckin talking about at this lameass party.”

“Then how come you’re here?”

Shit. Kaede had read her entirely.

“Tch. Not like I’ve got anything else to do.”

Kaede noticed the lit blunt in Miu’s hand. She took the other girls hand, causing her blush to only intensify. The singer stuck the joint between her lips, inhaling the smoke the drug released.

“HEY”

“What?”

“IF YOU WANTED SOME YOU COULDVE FUCKIN ASKED ME FIRST!”

“Oh, sorry.”

“Ugh, its fuckin fine, I guess. Y-you’re lucky you’re hot, you bitch.”

“Guess I’ll take that as a compliment,” Kaede smirked. “And by the way, you’re real hot as well.”

Miu groaned, crossing her arms and attempted to look away from the blonde. 

By this time, the effects of the marijuana had begun to set in on both of the girls. Their conversation had carried on, talking about their lives, judging others at the party, until Miu went silent.

“So uh, Kaede...”

“Mmhmm?”

“Y-you wanna l-like, I don’t know... go b-back to my place with me?” 

Oh.

Shuichi would be fucking pissed if he found out I slept with someone else, especially another girl.

Kaede knew the risks. She knew the danger she would cause for herself and Miu, having sex with someone she’d barely spoken to.

But... for some reason, her mind told her itd be okay. She wanted this. She needed this. She deserved this.

“Yeah, alright.”

“Fuckin’ sweet. Let’s go.”


	2. passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kaede’s final wish might just come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut wartning, feel free to skip if you want

The two girls had arrived at Miu’s apartment in less than ten minutes. It wasn’t a far drive from Angie’s suite, and was actually pretty close to Kaede’s.

Miu’s apartment was simple, a basic kitchen, Livingroom, and a few other rooms. Kaede didn’t have much time to note every detail, as Miu lead her to the bedroom.

Miu shut the door behind the two of them, and the make out session began.

God, this was so wrong. The paranoia burned inside the blonde’s mind, trying to convince her to stop. But the pleasure only kept her going, forcing back the anxiety.

Kaede had slipped off her jacket, and took off Miu’s as well. the pair moved over to the bed, kaede pinning the other down. they continued kissing, kaede moving her way down to Miu’s neck, sucking gently on her skin. miu whimpered at every touch, which only made kaede work harder. 

She lightly bit into Miu’s neck, making the latter moan. Working her way down towards her shoulders, Kaede removed the strawberry blonde’s top, continuing to leave hickeys along her collarbones. 

Attempting to fight back moans, Miu moved her hands down to take off the jeans the dominant blonde wore.

Maybe it was just the marijuana, but doing this felt so right to kaede. Shed had sex with guys before, never feeling anything at all. But this, this just pushed her over the edge of delight, and she was only getting started.

As Kaede removed Miu’s bra, the latter worked to remove Kaede’s white shirt. The blonde began to suck Miu’s nipple, causing her to do everything not to scream with pleasure. She continued to moan Kaede’s name, making Kaede practically melt. 

She didn’t care about shuichi; she didn’t care about anyone or anything. She only cared about making this girl feel more pleasure than she had ever experienced, making this a night she could never forget. Kaede wanted to thank this stranger for giving something she had always wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha im not gonna write anymor since im shit with smut, but you know what happens i guess


	3. breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kaede wakes up next to a beautiful stranger

Kaede could still recall the day she and Shuichi had met. It was another one of Angie’s big parties, celebrating her own success of an album dropping. 

The white haired girl had introduced the two. It was obvious Shuichi had feelings for Kaede for a while now, and Angie had known Kaede was not doing well after recently breaking up with another boy. 

Well, in reality, it was a relief to be free from her ex. Being free from a relationship she felt nothing but anxiety from, and an excuse to write breakup songs and gain popularity.

Either way, the two talked, exchanged numbers, went on a few dates, and now here they were. The two had been together for close to four months. From what people heard from the media, the two loved each other. They were perfect.

But now, Kaede sat naked in bed, next to a beautiful girl she had only met the night prior. 

What the fuck had she done?

Facing the nightstand beside her, the blonde reached for her phone. 

7 missed calls from Shuichi.

30 messages from Shuichi.

Well, there was no going back. Kaede had cheated on her boyfriend with a girl she knew nothing about, besides her name.

Miu.

It was a beautiful name, and it suited her well. God, she was perfect. A beautiful face matched with such an incredible body, and even thinking about the way she had moaned Kaede's name into her ear that night made her feel something no other boy had made her feel.

Maybe I could just get dressed and leave without her noticing-

“nngh, fuck, I’m sore.” Miu sat up, stretching. “in a good way.”

“Oh! you’re awake...”

“Tch, yeah, you can’t get rid of me that easily, kaeidiot~”

Okay, Miu’s bedhead was fucking adorable, and the way her sleepiness hid in her words only made Kaede fall deeper and deeper in love with this girl.

The tired strawberry blonde moved closer to Kaede, wrapping her arms around her and fitting her face into her neck. 

“I had a good time with you last night~ Guess pianos not the only thing your fingers are good at.” Miu’s breath tickled against Kaede’s neck, and it took everything in the blonde’s power to divert her eyes away from Miu’s nude form. 

“Yeah, so did I.” 

The two stayed like this a while, as Kaede attempted to think of her next step.

But it was impossible to think of how this was a bad thing. She enjoyed this; this is what she wanted in life. She wanted to spend her life with a girl, to press her lips against those of another girl, to make a girl feel like she was everything.

Yet if she were to be with a girl, shed lose everything she'd worked for. The name she had built for herself would be corrupted. No one would accept her.

Her whole life, Kaede’s parents told her it was wrong to like the same gender. They constantly bashed the idea of being gay. And so, Kaede had to push her feelings down deep inside her, and ignore the pain it brought her.

Kaede took Miu’s hand, holding it in her own.

“Miu, I.... I think I love you.”

“Yeah, I know that.”

“What?!”

“You wouldn’t have fucked me last night if you didn’t like me, dumbass.”

She made a fair point.

“But like... I have a boyfriend.”

“Well yeah, everyone knows you and Pooichi are together. It’s kinda obvious you’re not into him, at least to me it is.”

How the fuck did this girl know her so well?

Miu’s other hand slid down Kaede’s body, resting on her thigh. “Just break up with him.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Then shuichi’ll get mad and expose me, and everyone’s gonna know that I like girls, and I’ll get left behind by everyone I love, and I’ll lose everything I’ve built for myself and-“

“Hey, its fine. You’re getting real fuckin worked up about this.” Miu moved her position so that her head now rested against Kaede’s thigh. “No one needs to know about us.”

It was everything Kaede could ever dream of. She still had a name for herself, and was with someone she truly loved. Kaede ran her fingers through Miu’s curly hair.

“Yeah, that could work.” she chuckled.

“Hah, I’m glad” her new girlfriend giggled in response.

The two were silent again, just taking in their new reality. 

“So, you gonna take me out on a date or somethin? It’s more respectable to take someone out for food and get to know em before you blow em.”

Kaede glanced at her phone that continued to vibrate, most likely Shuichi calling again. “My boyfriend would be pissed if he saw us-“

“Boyfriend schmoyfriend, who gives a fuck! I’ll just have to make some breakfast for us here then!” Miu sat up from Kaede’s lap. “You’re lucky we fucked. I’d consider myself a great cook!”

Before Kaede could protest, the other girl had gotten out of bed, thrown on some underwear, and bolted out of the bedroom. 

Kaede smiled. For once, she truly was happy.

The blonde snatched her phone again. As expected, she had received even more voicemails from Shuichi that she would rather not answer. 

Throwing her phone aside, the girl stood up. Her clothes were scattered across the bedroom, along with Miu’s clothes. 

It would’ve been a pain to gather them all, so Kaede retrieved a pair of underwear and threw on one of Miu’s sweatshirts she found on the ground.

As she made her way across the room, Kaede was hit with the sweet smell of food. Whatever Miu was cooking, it must be delicious.

Upon exiting the bedroom, Kaede took in the rest of Miu’s apartment. She hadn’t seen much, since they spent the previous night doing... other things... but her apartment was pretty decent. It wasn’t really clean, but it wasn’t really dirty. Miu was most likely not home often, maybe out partying.

Kaede worried she might just be another one of Miu’s one night stands.

Miu’s voice dragged her out of her thoughts. “Oi, Kaeidiot! Breakfasts done, you better be fuckin grateful I took the time to make this shit for you!”

Miu stood in the kitchen, her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, only wearing her underwear and an apron. although, Kaede would prefer if the apron were gone. It wasn’t much, just some waffles topped with whipped cream and fruit, but it made Kaede’s face light up brighter than a competitive white family’s home on Christmas.

Kaede pulled up a chair at the small table located in Miu’s kitchen. Miu set the food down, and pulled out the chair across from her girlfriend.

She quickly dug into the waffles, hit with the incredible flavor. 

“Damn, these are really good Miu!”

Miu blushed, turning away. “Tch, I know. I made them myself. You better help me clean up after you’re done!”

Kaede smiled. “Of course, sweetheart.”

The nickname made Miu jump. She finally picked up her utensils and began eating as well.

“So uh, Miu...”

“Mm?”

“What does this make us? O-or... was this just a one time thing...”

“Only if you want it to be,” Miu said, swallowing the food. “But I’d love it if we could continue doing this.”

“I’d love that as well.”

“Hey Kaebae, you ever date someone you actually liked?”

“Mmm... no,” Kaede cut into a piece of waffle. “My manager knows I’m gay. She and I both agree it’d just be easier if I dated guys. Even if I don’t really love them, it just helps with my success, I guess.”

“Ah, that’s fair.”

Kaede had finished her food, Miu almost done with her own. 

“Well, what about you?”

“The fuck do you mean by that?”

“Have you ever dated anyone before?”

Miu was silent. 

The blonde was scared she had fucked something up. “I-I’m sorry if that was a sensitive topic for you-“

“Nah, it’s just... I’ve always known I was gay. I’ve hooked up with a fuck ton of girls, but there was one I really, truly liked. She and I dated for a while, almost a year. I loved her, and I thought she loved me. But she just started ignoring me, not talking to me, not responding to my texts.

“We ended up getting into a hugeass fight. It even got physical. I decided it would be best if I just left, so I took my stuff and got the fuck out of there. It still hurt, so I tried hooking up with other girls, trying to get over her.”

“Oh, I.... I’m sorry I asked you.”

“It’s fine... but like, now I’ve met you. And as soon as we get you out of your shitty relationship with shuichi, we can be together.”

“Heh, I’d love that. That’s the kind of life I’ve always dreamed of. You’re the girl of my dreams, Miu.”

Miu blushed and laughed. “You don’t gotta get all sappy and romantic with me!” Her laugh was like music to kaede's ears, something more beautiful than any love song shed ever written for any of her past lovers.

“But it’s true! I fucking love you Miu!”

Miu groaned. “God, you’re too much Kaeidiot.”

Kaede giggled and stood up to put her dish in the sink. Miu got up, and hugged Kaede from behind.

“Hey, Kaede? Last night was like, the best night of my fucking life. I’m really, really happy I met you. I love you Kaede.”

Kaede turned around in Miu’s arms to face her. “I love you too, Miu.”

“Ah, it’s practically afternoon already. You should probably go; I don’t want your boyfriend getting mad at you or anything.” Miu stated sadly.

“Oh, right. I just wish this moment didn’t have to end.”

Before Miu could respond, Kaede closed the little space that was between them, kissing her passionately. The kiss they shared felt like an eternity, a kiss that told each other they were each other’s. After a few minutes, they finally pulled apart, kaede’s hands still running through her girlfriend’s hair. 

“Hah, I guess that was our real first kiss, huh?” Miu asked.

“Mmhmm.”

Miu removed her arms from Kaede’s waist. “I love you so fucking much, Kaede. I hope we can go on a real date sometime soon.”

Kaede returned to Miu’s bedroom, grabbing the pair of pants she wore the night prior. The rest of the clothes she wore were still thrown across the room, and she felt it’d be a nice gift to leave them there for miu.

She exited the room, Miu waiting for her in the living room.

“See you soon, Kaede.”

The two kissed once more, and Kaede left, calling an uber to take her back to her own apartment. Miu smiled, remembering the wonderful night she had just had.

She returned to her bedroom, preparing to flop down on the bed, only noticing Kaede’s jacket, shirt, bra and underwear still there, along with a note with a phone number on it. 

You think later this week we could go for a ride somewhere? Love you, Kaede Akamatsu.

Yeah, Miu wouldn’t be able to forget this. This night would last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kaede needs a shirt that says “i fuck on the first date” thanks sassy for the idea lmao


	4. inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kaede cant get her mind off of miu

Kaede had never felt happier. She was truly in love, and she couldnt get miu off of her mind. She would do anything just to see her again, but here she was in the recording studio again. 

Hopefully Miu got her note, and would text her later.

“You seem happier than usual.”

Kirumi’s voice interupted the singer’s daydreams of her lover.

“Oh, yeah, I’m just... filled with a fuck ton of inspiration. Maybe i should write a new song-“

“Did you meet someone last night?”

“What?! No, i have shuichi!”

“Kaede, I know youre not happy with shuichi.” The taller girl had pulled up a chair next to Kaede. “Was she pretty?”

“Yeah, she was... wait, howd you know it was a girl?”

“Kaede, we’ve worked together for a while. I think a lesbian would be able to smell another lesbian from a mile away.”

Kaede groaned. “Yeah, you got me.”

“You appear to be quite happy. Why not write a song about this girl, and just change the pronouns?”

The blonde sat up immediately. Kaede had never really been able to put real emotion into her songs. They were all either songs about a boy making her happy, or the pain of losing someone who you thought made you complete. 

For once, maybe she could write a song with experience put into it.

“Thank you, Kirumi.”

“Of course. And I’m glad you’ve finally met someone that makes you feel something. I hope to meet her soon.”

-

Writing one song could take weeks, or even months. It was hard to write about something you had little to no experience with, and no one had really made Kaede feel on top of the world before.

At least her fans were able to relate to the fictional world Kaede had made through music.

She set the pencil down next to the book she traditionally jotted notes and ideas for songs in. In just a few hours, she had practically filled the book, when usually she found no inspiration for anything. 

For once, she had the entire outline done for a song in a day. 

Her new album was basically complete, and this song wouldnt fit its aesthetic. Would this even be a song shed release? It wasnt exactly something she would traditionally write about shuichi, or any boy.

Kaede’s train of thought was put to a hault as her phone went off.

An unknown number. She wasnt one to give out her number to anyone, so who could it be?

The girl opened up the message.

hey, its miu.

Kaede’s face lit up immediately, her heartrate increasing at just the thought of Miu returning to her once again.

Hi. Was all Kaede sent back. 

lmao i miss you  
yo kaeidiot, you wanna go out and do somethin tonight?

Im so sorry, i cant do tonight. Shuichi wants to go on a date to celebrate my new single.

thats cool.

Do you wanna go out tomorrow?  
We could go get something to eat maybe, and go for that ride i talked about.

sounds like a plan, kaebae

Thats an awful nickname.

you know you like it.

You got me.

Kaede had to hide a giggle. She really was in love with Miu, and missed her ever since they had their encounter a few days ago.

Hey, im at the recording studio right now. You wanna stop by? My manager wont mind, and I wanna show you somethhing im working on.

fuck yeah i do. 

Kaede stood up and practically screamed with joy. She would trade her life just to see Miu for one second.

-

Miu had finally arrived, and immediately ran and lept into Kaede’s arms.

“I missed you so much! How come you didn’t message me sooner?”

“Fuck, i was just too nervous to even pick up the phone. Im sorry i kept you waiting.”

“Its fine, im just glad to see you again.” And with that, the two kissed. It felt so right to have their lips meet once more. 

The two finally managed to separate, Kaedes arms around Mius waist while the latters arms were around Kaede’s shoulders. 

“Isn’t that my jacket?” The singer had noticed her lover’s attire was similar to the one she wore the night the two first met. Ripped jeans, exposed chest, but rather than a leather jacket, Miu wore the jacket Kaede ‘accidentally’ left behind. 

“Yeah, you left it for me on purpose, bitchass. you want it back or something?”

“No, it suits you way better than it did me.”

“Thank fucking god. I love this jacket, it smells like you, with a hint of weed, but its still nice.”

Kaede giggled, her girlfriend was too adorable.

“Hey Kirumi, you said you wanted to meet her?”

Kirumi stepped out of her office, setting her cup of iced coffee down on a table.

“So you must be the girl inspiring Kaede? My name is Kirumi, I’m Kaede’s manager.” The taller woman reached her hand out, which Miu gladly shook.

“I’m Miu. You dont mind us being together, right? With shuichi and all...”

“I dont mind at all. I work with shuichi as well, and with many other singers. But dont worry, your secret is safe with me.” 

Kaede spoke up. “Phew, thats a major relief! I was afraid Miu and I would be on our own with this.”

“Its no trouble at all. I hope to see you again some time, Miu.” And with that, Kirumi retreated to her office.

“Oh, that reminds me, I’d love to show you something ive been working on.

“What, some sappy love song about your b-“ The strawberry blonde was cut off as her lover took her by the hand and made her way towards one of the many pianos in the studio.

“Nope, I actually wrote this about you. Ive been so much happier since i met you, and its given me inspiration to write a song with real experience behind it~”

“O-oh.”

The pair sat down behind the piano, and Kaede began to play.

-i c a n ‘ t w r i t e s o n g s i ‘ m s o r ry 

The song came to an end, and Kaede turned to her girlfriend.

“So, what did you think? It’s not much, and i could probably improve the second verse, but-“ Kaede was cut off as Miu threw her arms around her shoulders in an embrace.

“I love you so fucking much, Kaede.” Miu said through tears. She moved her head to look at the blonde. “I fucking loved it.”

“Thank you. Oh shit, I didnt mean to make you cry!”

“Well you fuckin did! Its your fault for being so kind.”

Kaede smiled. “Would a kiss make you feel better?

“Fuck yeah it would.” And with that, Kaede cupped the other girl’s face in her hands, and their lips met once more.


	5. interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kaede’s date with shuichi is interrupted.

“You ready to go?”

“Yeah, just one sec!”

Kaede had a date with Shuichi tonight. With the success of releasing a new single, Shuichi wanted to celebrate with his girlfriend. Of course, Kaede agreed.

Neither of them dressed formal for anything, usually going semi-casual to award ceremonies and other big events. Shuichi waited for Kaede outside of the bedroom, wearing a dark blue blazer over a grey tshirt and jeans.

Kaede, on the otherhand, was nowhere near ready. She was too busy texting Miu. If only she could be with the strawberry blonde, being able to go on real dates with her, moving in with her. It was all she could ever want and more.

Sadly, that wasnt her current reality. Looking at the time on her phone, the blonde said her goodbyes to Miu, and finally got out of bed. 

Kaede was not the type to wear dresses and makeup, and Shuichi knew that as well. With little to no time left, Kaede threw on a standard pair of light blue jeans and the sweatshirt she had stolen from Miu. 

The material of the hoodie was soft, and it smelled similar to her lover. Wearing it made the singer feel safe, giving her hope that one day the two could be together for real.

Finally, Kaede exited the bedroom.

“You good to go?”

“Yup.”

Escaping the press was hard, so the two would travel far to go to a restaurant that only the rich ever went to. It was nice to be able to get away from atleast some of their anxiety for once.

With their reservation already made a week prior, the two were seated in a booth almost as soon as they walked in. Shuichi slid off his blazer, setting it beside him.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t go to that party with you earlier this week, I had some stuff to finish up in the studio.”

“Its cool, Shuichi. It was nice to catch up with Angie. I’m happy for her and Tenko.”

“Thats good to hear, but anyways. I’m thinking of a new duet we could do. I’ve got some ideas for it, maybe even collaborating with Kaito, or even Angie again.”

The dark haired boy went on, listing his ideas for new music content. It seemed to be all the two talked about. It was nice talking to Shuichi, he wasn’t a bad guy at all. Kaede just wished she and her boyfriend were just friends.

Kaede felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her hoodie. Shuichi didn’t seem to notice, only continuing to spew out news and other things about himself. Carefull, Kaede took her phone out to see who the notification was from.

Miu had sent a rather... suggestive image of herself to Kaede, making her almost choke on her drink. 

“Are you okay?” Shuichi asked, finally ending his rambling.

“Y-yeah! Angie just said some guy got arrested near her place.”

“That happens real often.”

“True, but uh-i havent heard about it happening in a while.” Kaede forced out. “Hey, i really gotta use the bathroom. I’ll be back as soon as possible.”

“Oh, I-“ Kaede had stood up before Shuichi could fully reply.

Shutting the bathroom door behind her, the singer pulled out her phone from her pocket once more. As expected, Miu had sent more nudes to her.

Kaede called her, and the culprit answered almost immediately.

“Hey~”

“Don’t fucking ‘hey’ me, you know what you did!”

“Wow, no ‘thank you?’ thats harsh.”

“I’M ON A DATE WITH SHUICHI, MIU.”

“And? The fuck does that have to do with this?”

“I nearly SPAT OUT MY DRINK WHEN YOU SENT ME THAT-“

“Oh, right. I forgot about Shuichi. But anyways, I’m really excited to finally go on a date with you tomorrow, Kaede.”

“Me too. I can pick you up at 7 tomorrow. Alright?”

“Sounds good. I fuckin love you Kaede.”

“I love you too babe.”

It’d all be over soon. The two would find a way to be together. It would just take some time.


End file.
